Secrets of the Halfsisters
by aidenadams13
Summary: Half-sisters, Amu Hinamori and Utau Hoshina, lost their mother and both their fathers, so these sisters had lived in a tent somewhere in the woods; until now, now that they are in high school they live in a dorm will their secrets be spilled? ended early.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Girls

Amu's point of view

"Beep beep" I opened my eyes. It was a friday morning but it was cold and dark as it usually was.

"Beep beep" went the alarm again.

"Shut that damn thing up!" grumbled a groggy feminine voice. I reached over and pressed the snooze button.

"Utau" I said sweetly. "It's time to get up." I saw the figure lying next to me squirm for a few seconds then slowly rise up until a tall petite girl with blond hair and purple eyes emerged from the blankets. This was my sister Utau- or at least half sister but still my best friend.

I got up out of the tent we shared and walked over to the stream to wash my face. I know what you're thinking "two strange girls living in a tent alone somewhere in the woods" but this is how we lived. It wasn't perfect but it was quiet and we wouldn't be here for much longer. After I washed my face in the water I looked at myself in the mirror that was hanging from a tree right next to the tent.

After starring at my pale skin and golden-brown eyes I picked up a brush and fixed my bubblegum pink hair. Soon after I had put on my black skinny jeans, red tank top, and black converse I started to cook some eggs and bacon over the campfire. "Food!" yelled Utau as she came racing out of the tent wearing a red Lolita dress and black sandals.

After breakfast Utau and I changed into our uniforms, which was a red skirt and white button up shirt with knee high socks, went down the trail to the road and walked up to school. It was another day of high school and us, we were the new girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Maria

Utau's point of view

We walked up the road to see a huge building with seven buildings behind it, each with five floors. _This couldn't be the school its way too big! _I thought to myself.

"We're here" Amu sighed and looked at me for my lead. I started walking she soon followed. I slowed down so that I was behind her. After all I didn't know where she was going.

Amu walked up the stone walkway to the large brown building in the front. She held open the door and gestured for me to go inside. I walked nervously towards the building and then walked inside. It was huge! The carpet was black and it looked like velvet, the walls were a midnight blue, it had four large windows, one for each wall, with black drapes. And there was glass stairs leading up to what looked like a hallway.

Amu's point of view

Utau stood there in amazement. I walked up to her and playfully poked her in the side. She squealed and turned towards me with a death glare. I just giggled "don't let the flies get in." I sassed. She stood looking at me skeptically and I put my finger under her chin and closed her mouth. Her eyes widened and I giggled as we walked off towards the reception desk.

Two peach eyes looked up skeptically over the rims of a pair of dg designer glasses. "May I help you?" the woman asked sweetly. I smiled and said "my name is Amu Hinamori and this is Utau Hoshina we are new students starting Monday." She smiled then stood up her black hair falling on to her chocolate colored skin. "Hello I am Maria tsugumi the school's counselor but you can call me Mary." She said in a chipper voice. She wore a white top and black skirt she didn't look too old maybe 25?

"Here are your schedules" she said handing us each a black folder "there's also a student handbook and dorm cards inside" she added. I smiled "thank you we will bring our stuff up in about an hour" I said. She nodded in agreement. I turned to my confused sister grabbed her arm and left the building. As soon as we were in the forest I let go of Utau's hand.

Utau's point of view

She let go of my hand and we kept walking after we got back to the campsite Amu explained. "We will be living in a dorm up at the school but don't worry we'll be in the same dorm" she said as she started to pack her things. "What about classes will we have them together?" I asked as I began to do the same. "I don't know" she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Prince

Utau's point of view

About 40 minutes later we had packed all of our things except for the camping gear, which Amu had explained we wouldn't need, we grabbed our bags and walked up to the school. Maria was outside drinking coffee and smoking a cigarette. We walked up to her and Amu began to talk. "Hello Mary we brought our stuff" she said as Maria put out her cigarette and nodded. "Follow me" she said as she gestured to the door. We walked inside and up the glass stairs. Our bags made an annoying clunking noise against the steps, but I guess Maria was used to it.

Amu's point of view

At the top of the stairs was a large hallway with many doors. "Sorry about this" Maria whispered to me and Utau. I stared at her skeptically and she sighed. "NEW STUDENTS!" she yelled out to nobody. Suddenly all of the doors swung open as people began to come out of their dorms. They all stared at us and whispered. I look towards Utau, who was blushing bright red, sighed then looked at Maria. She was reading a piece of paper. Just then a blonde boy with violet red eyes approached us. As he walked by a group of girls, they all squealed and one of them even fainted. "Welcome to Seiyo academy I am Tadase Hatori, the prince of the school" he said smiling. I could hear a group of people talking and laughing at this "prince". "You will see," he continued. "That some people here are not as respected as others" he said gesturing to the group of people still talking. I couldn't see them nor could they see me or Utau but I could here them mimicking him. "You will do well to stick with me" he added that damn cheesy smile still plastered to his face. I was pissed.

Utau's point of view

The boy kept smiling but I could tell Amu was pissed. "So you're the prince, huh?" she said with a false smirk. The boy smiled and nodded. By this point most of the people had gone back to their dorms and I could see the group of people who were laughing earlier. "Look here 'prince'" Amu said. "I will hang out with whoever the hell I want to and wipe that damn smile of your face its making me sick" Amu said disgusted. The boy stopped smiling and the people stopped talking. "Who are you to tell **ME** who I should stay by!" at this point Amu had started to yell. "And another thing if you are so popular where are your friends huh?" the boy looked around but the only people standing there were the ones he called losers earlier. The boy scoffed and walked off. I put my hand on Amu's shoulder to try and calm her down. "Sorry" she sighed and turned to Maria "well…" she said. Maria looked up and the group of people walked towards us. "Dorm b7" Maria said smiling.


	4. Roommates

Chapter 4: Roommates

Amu's point of view

"What really?" said a masculine voice from behind me. I turned and saw the group of people who were called losers earlier standing In front of me and Utau. "It's about time we get some girls in our dorm!" said a short girl with long blonde hair and yellow eyes. "Well I'll leave them with you guys then bye girls" Maria said as she left down the stairs. "Well, let's go" said the same masculine voice which belonged to a boy with long purple hair, chestnut eyes, and a really dorky smile. He was standing next to a short boy with dark green hair and sea green eyes hidden by thin frame glasses. "Okay!" said Utau in a chipper voice while following the others into the room with her bag. I sighed, rolled my eyes, swung my bag over my shoulder, held my guitar case in my other hand, and followed them into the room. It was amazing the walls were baby blue with black drapes over the windows; the carpet was velvet purple and there was a black sofa and on one of the three large black lazy boy recliners was a tall boy with dark blue hair and sapphire eyes. As I walked in I saw Utau standing there in amazement. I sighed walked over and poked her in the side again. She squealed and jumped. The others began to laugh and she looked at me angrily then crossed her arms and pouted. "Guys that's not very nice" said a boy in what seemed to be the kitchen. He had short shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He came out of the kitchen and over to Utau. "my name is Kukai, the glasses is Kairi, plum head there is Nagi, the short one is Rima, and cat boy is Ikuto. " the others just said stuff like "hey" or "yo" Kukai held out his hand and Utau willingly shook it. "Hi I'm Utau! And this is Am-" she stopped when she saw me glaring at her. "And this is my half sister." She continued nervously

Ikuto's point of view

"_New roommates huh?"_ I thought. A tall blonde with purple eyes came in. she seemed chipper and amazed at the room. I dunno she seems normal, but the other one, the other one was different she was cold but beautiful she had bubblegum pink hair and golden-brown eyes I couldn't help but to stare.

Amu's point of view

Kukai walked over and gestured for me to shake his hand. I glared at him and he backed off timidly _"coward" _I thought. Ikuto stared at my curiously but stopped when I shot him a what-the-hell-are-you-staring-at look. "Anywaaayys" started Rima, "let me show you to the room." Utau nodded and we followed her up the stairs.

Amu's point of view

We walked into the room and as the rest of this place had blue walls with black drapes, carpet, and furniture. Rima walked over to the black wardrobes and opened two of them "you can put your clothes in here" she explained me and Utau walked over and put our clothes away "wow you girls have great taste in fashion" Rima said walking to her wardrobe when she opened it I saw mostly Goth/punk and comfort clothes. She had the same taste in clothes that we had. Rima walked over and examined Utau's wardrobe then mine when she saw my shirts she paused for a moment "mostly collars and turtle necks?"She said skeptically "why are you trying to hide your neck?" I sighed and pulled down my collar on my neck was a tattoo that said "un-loved". Rima stared at me for a bit. I just looked away. When I looked back at her she wasn't looking at me anymore but her eyes were wide and she was smiling. "What?" I asked. I followed her gaze which led to my bag. She ran over and grabbed it off the bed then pulled out a CD and squealed "this is Paramore's new album!" "Oh yeah." I said. "Can I put it in the stereo?" she asked happily "sure" I said smiling. Rima ran out of the room with my CD and down the stairs. I ran down the hallway after her but Utau stopped me before I got to the stairs "your collar" she whispered. My eyes widened and I fixed my shirt. "Thank you" I whispered. She nodded and we both ran down stairs. The boys were listening to leave out all the rest by Linkin Park. Rima pressed the eject button and the music stopped. "What the hell!" shouted the boys? "Oh, shut up" snapped Rima as she put my CD in "what's this?" kairi asked. "Paramore's new album" I replied. The boys smiled as Rima pushed the play button. We all sang along as Brick by boring brick came on. Utau and Rima even got up and started dancing. Everyone laughed except for me I just sat on the arm rest next to Ikuto's feet on the couch and smiled. After we listened to the CD Ikuto sat up "hey" he said gesturing to me "do you play?" I looked at him skeptically "I mean guitar" he said pointing to the guitar case I left down here. "Uh yeah sometimes" I said "really?" Kairi asked pushing up his glasses, which made him look super smart. I nodded. "Will you play something?" asked Nagi. I shook my head. "Please One-Chan?" asked Utau. _"Damn those puppy eyes"_ I thought "fine" I said I walked over to the case and pulled out my guitar which had a silver neck and a skull shaped head. Everyone except Utau gasped "wow" said Nagi "what?" I asked. I sat on the couch next to Ikuto and played the first few chords of Dance dance by fall out boy after the intro Utau started to sing along. After the song was over everyone clapped. "Good job!" said Kukai. Utau blushed a little and I rolled my eyes. "Hey what's you name anyway?" asked Ikuto. "Amu" I replied. We had pizza that night and then went to bed all the boys slept in a room together while the girls slept in another.

Ikuto's point of view

I couldn't sleep that night. _"So, her name is Amu, huh?" _"Beep beep beep" I sat up and hit the snooze button. _"I guess I did get some sleep."_ I thought as I put on a black pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning" I said. Rima was sitting on Nagi's lap across the room from Utau who sat next to Kukai and Kairi on the couch. "Morning" they all replied.

Amu's point of view

"Beep beep beep beep beep" "god damn alarm clock" I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Beep beep beep beep beep" "oh shut up!" I yelled as I unplugged the alarm clock then fell back onto my pillows. I huffed then got up and put on a white button up shirt and a pair of shorts just long enough to be seen under my shirt. I didn't bother fixing my hair because it was Saturday. I walked down stairs where everyone was, still rubbing yesterday's make-up off my eyes. "HOT DAMN!" yelled Kukai. Kairi whistled "who slept in your bed last night?" asked Nagi. "Oh shut up this is what I always wear." I sassed back. "Really?" asked Kairi "yes" Utau replied. I yawned and took a yogurt from the fridge. I walked over and sat on the floor resting my head against Utau's legs and pulling my knees into my chest. "Let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." "Shit" I said as I stood up and checked my phone. "That's your ringtone?" ikuto asked smirking. I gave him a death glare as I answered the phone. "Hello...no… alright…bye" "who was it?" Utau asked. "Wrong number" I said closing my phone. "So tomorrow is Sunday" hinted Nagi. "Well what do you guys want to do?" I asked. "Let's go shopping!" Rima suggested. "Sure" Utau replied. "What about us guys?" Kairi asked while getting up and going into the kitchen to grab an apple. "You can hold our bags" Utau teased. I smirked then got up and sat on the chair where Kairi was sitting he frowned then came over and sat on the arm rest. Ikuto frowned at him then started to stare at me again. "Fine we'll go" Kukai said. Utau was going to reply but was cut off. "if we get to pick out some clothes for you girls to try on" Ikuto added. "Alright" said Utau and Rima. I didn't say anything on the matter because I didn't really care. I would probably just carry the bags for Utau like I always did.


	5. morning

**Aiden: I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I've been… ummm… o the hell with it I'm just downright lazy okay?**

**Ikuto: jeez you don't have to yell**

**Amu: hey Ikuto I would leave her alone when she's mad…**

**Ikuto: why-**

**Aiden: NO MORE AMUTO!**

**Ikuto: noooooo!**

**Aiden: then shut up and let me write god damn it!**

**Ikuto: okay…**

Amu's point of view

"Wake up Amu!" I opened my eyes and Utau and Rima were sitting on my bed. I closed my eyes.

"No, get up!" Rima yelled I groaned and turned over to face them

"What?" I whined

"Come on Amu even us guys are up" Nagi said. All the boys were in the corner of the room next to the door. I glared at them then covered my head with the blanket.

"Get up now!" Utau yelled I uncovered my head and sighed.

"Now!"

"Okay! God!" I sat up.

"Good we'll be downstairs if you're not down there in five minutes I will pour cold water on you!"

I gave her a death glare "you wouldn't dare!" I growled at her.

"Try me." She smirked and went down stairs. The others followed her and left me to get dressed. I went back to sleep._ "Utau wouldn't dare"_ I thought as I closed my eyes.

Ikuto's point of view

"_So she's a late riser like me?" _I thought as I walked downstairs with the others. About three minutes later Utau grabbed a glass and walked over to the sink to fill it up with water. My eyes widened.

"You're actually going to do it?" Kukai asked.

"Well I said I was going to so I have to." Utau answered while she was turning off the water and walking over to the stairs.

"I got to see this!" I said following after her. The others got up and followed as well, When we got up to the room Amu had gone back to sleep. I smirked as Utau walked over to the bed. When she pulled the blanket off of the sleeping Amu, she was wearing a white button up shirt and red short shorts.

"_Well, this is going to be fun."_ I thought as Utau put the glass over Amu's head. She tilted her hand and the water went all over Amu's shirt.

"Ahhh! You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Amu yelled as she stood up and chased Utau around the room, giving us all a nice view of her black size DD bra._ "God, she's hot"_

Amu finally caught Utau and grabbed her around the stomach, making her laugh. Amu buried her head into Utau's back and stood there for a minute.

"Okay you can let go now." Utau said.

"Hmm… nope." Amu replied smirking. Utau struggled a little trying to get out of Amu's grasp. Amu licked the back of Utau's neck, Utau shrieked and Amu let go of her. We all started laughing, except for Amu who just smiled and walked into the bathroom. Everybody went downstairs to wait for Amu.

"You know I've never actually seen Amu in casual clothes" Rima said.

"I don't think any of us have Ri-koi" Nagi replied. Rima blushed and Kairi and Kukai started chuckling.

"W-why are y-you l-laughing?" Rima said blushing even harder.

"b-because y-your st-st-stuttering" Kairi teased.

"a-and bl-blushing" added Kukai. Rima put her hands on her cheeks and buried her head in Nagi's chest. Nagi wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Aww Ri-koi and Na-koi are so cute together!" said a feminine voice from the hallway upstairs.

There stood Amu leaning on the rail wearing a black mini-skirt, a red tank top with straps on her shoulders and arms with 2 black X's on her chest just high enough to see her belly button ring, and a black chocker with a skull on it. Her hair was up in pigtails with skull shape barrettes, and she had black eyeliner, grey eye shadow, purple mascara and, dark purple lipstick that almost looked black.

She stepped back from the railing and walked downstairs to reveal that she was wearing long boots that went halfway up her thighs.

"You look so good one-Chan!" squealed Utau. She ran over and almost tackled Amu if she hadn't moved out of the way and Utau landed on the couch. Utau stood up and pouted at Amu.

"Sorry sis" Amu said apologetically.

"Well let's go then" I said grabbing my keys off the counter. We all walked out into the hall and downstairs. There were some people in the lobby, and when Amu came down the stairs the guys whistled at her. But she didn't even blush. _"Good"_ I thought to myself.

**Aiden: yay! Chapter 5!**

**Ikuto: …**

**Amu: what's wrong?**

**Ikuto: …**

**Aiden: he is mad because I threatened to take away the Amutoness**

**Amu: who would you have put instead of Ikuto?**

**Aiden: *evil grin* hmmm… maybe TADASE!**

**Ikuto: NOOOOOO!**

**Amu: Aiden doesn't own Shugo Chara! R&R**


	6. sing Amu!

**Aiden: hey everyone! :D**

**Ikuto: why are you so happy?**

**Amu: because she got 4 reviews.**

**Ikuto: really only 4? Sad…**

**Aiden: shut up baka neko! (stupid cat)**

Ikuto's point of view

We all got into Nagi's mini-van. I was in the passenger's seat, while Kukai sat next to Utau and Rima in the front row next to Kairi. Amu sat in the back row, her chin supported by her left arm on the arm rest, staring out the window. The first three minutes was silent.

"hey Ikuto put on some music" said Kukai.

"does any one have a CD I don't want to listen to the radio." I suggested. Amu began to go through her bag making a little rustling noise. She pulled out a CD and passed it forward. I examined the name.

"a mixed tape?" I read questioningly.

"yeah" she said. I put the CD in and pressed play. When the music started Amu began singing along(**play pain by three days grace for a more realistic effect**)

**Pain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

I glanced back at her skeptically. She was sitting back with her hands In her pockets bobbing her head to the beat still looking out the window.

**You're sick of feeling numbYou're not the only oneI'll take you by the handAnd I'll show you a world that you can understandThis life is filled with hurtWhen happiness doesn't workTrust me and take my handWhen the lights go out you will understandPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allAnger and agonyAre better than miseryTrust me I've got a planWhen the lights go off you will understandPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothingRather feel painI know (I know I know I know I know)That you're woundedYou know (You know you know you know you know)That I'm here to save youYou know (You know you know you know you know)I'm always here for youI know (I know I know I know I know)That you'll thank me later**

the music became quiet. And Amu sounded louder.

**Pain, without lovePain, can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allPain, without lovePain, I can't get enoughPain, I like it rough'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at allRather feel pain than nothing at allRather feel pain **

We all stared at Amu gaping. Except for Nagi who had to drive.

"iiiinteresting…" Nagi trailed off.

"what it's a good song!" Amu exclaimed in defense.

"yeah maybe if you're Emo!" exclaimed Kukai. Amu sighed. I examined the case were Amu had written down all the songs. ' my song' was written as track 7. I pressed the button to go to track 7.

"which song are you playing?" Amu asked.

"track 7" I replied calmly.

"Nooooo! Not that one!" she exclaimed. The others looked at the case and saw what was there.

"you wrote a song?" asked Kairi.

"yeah…"

"lets hear it." Rima said bluntly

"it's only the tune though no words"

"then sing along with it" Nagi requested. Amu shook her head.

"please amu?" begged Utau giving her puppy eyes. Amu sighed.

"fine" she said reluctantly. Hmm she has a hard time saying no to Utau, that might come in handy later. I pressed play she breathed in and started to sing.

(**play best happy ending by Avril Lavigne**)

**So much for my happy endingOh oh, oh oh, oh oh...Let's talk this overIt's not like we're deadWas it something I did?Was it something You said?Don't leave me hangingIn a city so deadHeld up so highOn such a breakable threadYou were all the things I thought I knewAnd I thought we could be**_**[Chorus:]**_**You were everything, everything that I wantedWe were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost itAnd all of the memories, so close to me, just fade awayAll this time you were pretendingSo much for my happy endingOh oh, oh oh, oh oh...You've got your dumb friendsI know what they sayThey tell you I'm difficultBut so are theyBut they don't know meDo they even know you?All the things you hide from meAll the shit that you do **_**[CD version]**_**All the stuff that you do **_**[radio edited version]**_**You were all the things I thought I knewAnd I thought we could be**_**[Chorus]**_**It's nice to know that you were thereThanks for acting like you caredAnd making me feel like I was the only oneIt's nice to know we had it allThanks for watching as I fallAnd letting me know we were done**by now Nagi had already parked but we waited to hear the rest of Amu's song_**[Chorus x2][x2]**_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...So much for my happy endingOh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

**Aiden: that's it!**

**Amu: why did you make me sing?**

**Aiden: because I like music**

**Ikuto: you sing really good Amu-Koi!**

**Amu: thanks…WAIT KOI?**

**Aiden: I don't own Shugo Chara R&R!**


	7. Memories

**Aiden: bow chika wow wow**

**Ikuto: -_- how much sugar did you eat?**

**Aiden: do do do do do do do do can't touch dis!**

**Ikuto: O.O how much?**

**Aiden: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts**

**Ikuto: WTF! I think she's high!**

**Aiden: YO MAMMA! *grabs giant sword and chases Ikuto***

**Amu: hehe, um I guess I'll do the disclaimer. Aiden doesn't own Shugo Chara. I'm a little scared of what she would do if she did. *gulps***

Amu's point of view

I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me. A bit creepy but okay…

"what?" I asked annoyed.

"that was amazing!" squealed Rima.

"I didn't know you could sing!" said Kukai putting his thumbs up.

"that was good!" Nagi said. Turning off the car and passing back my CD.

"the song was a bit depressing" Ikuto said climbing out of the mini-van. The rest of us were already out.

"I know but I wrote it while I felt like shit so it can't be helped." I said calmly. Kairi nodded and we all walked off towards the mall. When we were inside the mall the Rima and Utau quickly rushed us to the elevator. We walked into a store named 'Hell's apperal'. I looked around. Alas no collars. I thought sadly. I have to keep my tattoo hidden. I can still remember the day Utau's dad brought me to the tattoo parlor.

_**Flashback**_

I was 4 years old. Utau's dad was dragging me by his death grip on my arm. I didn't know where we were going or why. Mum was taking Utau to the hospital because she got in a fight with some boys. Of course I kicked their asses but not before Utau got hurt. Her father was furious. At the boys? No. at the daycare teacher? No. He was mad at me. Why? because I didn't get there soon enough to stop her from getting hurt. After mum left with Utau my stepfather grabbed my arm and dragged my to who knows where? But I didn't scream or try to break loose from his grip. Why? Because I was 4 years old and the man holding my arm had already physically, verbally, and sexually abused me.

Yes I was 3 years old when I lost my innocence. Sad right? But oh well what happened is what happened no changing it now.

He dragged me into the building where he worked and brought me back to a small room with tattoo equipment in it. He threw me into the chair and slammed the door so that no one could hear or see what was going on. He turned and face me his face contorted with rage beyond recognition.

"you let my daughter get hurt! You little bitch!" he yelled at me while punching my face. But I didn't cry. There was no need to, crying is a sign of weakness. I stared at him.

"it's because your jealous" he started. "your father died and your mom married me then gave birth to your sister so your jealous that my angel has more than you" he accused. I continued to stare at the man in front of me whose hand was cover in blood from me coughing after he punched my stomach.

"well I'm your father now" He said bending down to my eye level. "you belong to me" he said in a low voice. I was pissed. Out of nowhere I balled my fist and punched him in the jaw. Was it smart? No. did it help me? No. did it feel good? Hell yes!

"you bitch!" he exclaimed wiping blood from his lip. He grabbed my neck and slammed me down on the chair. He grabbed a ink gun and began to enscribe something on my neck. It hurt so bad the pain almost caused me to cry. _almost._ like I said crying is a sign of weakness. When he finally stopped he grabbed me by a lock of hair and dangled me above the ground.

"look you see what that says?" he yelled holding me up to the mirror. On my neck was the word 'un-loved'.

"that's what you are un-loved." he said shaking me furiously. "I don't love you, your mother doesn't love you, and my precious angel doesn't love you! No one does. You father died because he didn't love you enough to live!" he shouted throwing me onto the ground. I sat up and wiped the blood from my forehead with my sleeve. He stormed out of the room and left me on the floor.

I stood up and walked over to the sink and washed all the blood off of me. I gabbed a piece of cloth of the counter and ripped it. I tied it around my neck to cover the tattoo. I walked out to find Utau's father waiting. He walked me home. Mum and Utau were back.

"there you guys are!" mum exclaimed. We walked in.

"oh my gosh what happened?" mum asked walking over towards me.

"nothing I just tripped" I lied. Good thing it did look like I tripped. My mum gave a sigh of relief, walked over and kissed Utau's father. I walked over to my sister who was watching cartoons. How could someone that innocent come from some_thing_ that evil? I looked at her face she had a small bump on her forehead.

"you okay?" I asked slightly touching her bruise. She winced and I let my hand fall to my side.

"yeash I'm fimes" she said in a chipper voice. She smiled at me. I looked away.

"pretty!" she exclaimed pointing at the piece of black cloth tied around my neck.

"daddy bought it for me!" I lied with a fake smile. I hated to call that thing my step-father much less daddy. But I did it to make mum happy.

"that is so nice" mum said to Utau's father. He smiled and kissed mum.

"can Ise hab one too daddy?" she asked innocently.

"sure" he said smiling. He walked over and picked her up. Utau started to laugh. My mum giggled a little. Then she noticed me glaring at my shoes with anger spread across my face. She walked over and put her hand on my shoulder I looked up at her worried eyes I smiled and ran upstairs. After I was in my room I began to punch my bed.

_**Flashback over**_

"amu!" Utau yelled I jumped a little.

"are you okay you've been spaced out for five minutes" she looked at me with the same worried eyes as mum. I shook off the memory and smiled at her.

"yeah I'm fine" I lied. I never did tell mum or Utau about what he did to me and by the time Utau figured out that I had a tattoo mum and her husband had died, so I lied and told her I had just got it.

"lets go to a different store" said Rima handing some bags to Nagi.

"sure!" Utau exclaimed dumped her bags on Kukai and followed Rima into an accessories store.

"why me?" asked Kukai.

"well isn't it obvious?" I asked.

"what?" he asked.

"you are so dense man!" I exclaimed punching him playfully in the arm.

"what?" he repeated.

"it seems miss Hoshina has a crush on you" kairi said pushing his glasses up with the tip of his middle finger on his left hand. Kukai blushed a thousand shades of red. I smirked and hit him on the back.

"lets go R-tard" I said following the girls into the store. After a few seconds of arguing the boys came in the store. They helped the girls pick out some accessories and what not I just stood at the back of the store watching.

After a while Ikuto got bored and suggested we get something to eat. We walked up to the food court.

"Amu-Chii~" exclaimed a squeaky feminine voice.

"Yaya?"

**Aiden: done!**

**Ikuto: what? That's it?**

**Aiden: yup!**

**Ikuto: that sucks!**

**Aiden: WHAT? *grabs giant sword and chases Ikuto again***

**Amu: *sigh* R&R!**


	8. old friends

**Aiden: lets sing a song!**

**Amu: yay!**

**Ikuto: god no!**

**Aiden: come on Ikuto you'll love it!**

**Ikuto: I highly doubt that**

**Amu: please~**

**Ikuto: fine…**

**Aiden: yay! ~I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me~**

**Amu: I love this song! ~I'm losing it~**

**Ikuto: oh god kill me now!**

**Aiden & Amu: ~sos please someone help me it's not healthy~**

**Rima: Aiden doesn't own Shugo Chara in any way**

Amu's point of view

I turned around and standing there was a short petite girl with light brown hair in pigtails held up by two huge red bows. She had a large grin and all too familiar chestnut eyes.

"yaya?" I asked. The girls grin got larger.

"amu-chii it is you!" she exclaimed as she ran towards me and almost tackled me to the ground in an attempt to hug me.

"Amu-Chii I missed you!" she exclaimed holding me tighter and nuzzling her face into my chest.

"hey yaya haven't seen you around lately" I answered coolly.

"um who is this?" Nagi asked staring at yaya who was pouting because I broke off the hug.

"guys this is Yaya Yuiki a really old friend of mine" I explained.

"Yaya this is Rima Mashiro, her boyfriend Nagi Fujisaki, Kukai Souma, Ikuto Tskuyomi, and Kairi Sanjo" I said pointing to every one. Yaya walked around them eying them like a hawk. Me and Utau held our breath because we knew that despite Yaya 's appearance she was judgmental beyond her years and if she did not approve of my friends she would make their lives miserable. Yaya smiled and walked back over to my side and faced the others.

"hajimimaste" she said as she bowed. Me and Utau let out a sigh of relief. I turned to Yaya.

"what are you doing out here on your own yaya?" I asked. Normally her parents are over protective of her and keep her inside unless she goes out with a friend or relative.

"I wish I was alone…" she trailed off "I'm here with my cousin he told me to wait here in the food court for now" she continued.

"well, we are about to get lunch you can join us if you like." Nagi said politely.

"yay lunch with Amu-Chii!" yaya exclaimed as she grabbed my arm and jumped up and down.

"calm down Yaya or you'll wake up the deceased" I teased as we walked over to one of the food stands. She pouted at me; Utau laughed at her.

After we ordered we got our food and walked over to a table and sat down. Rima on the right hand side of Nagi, Utau between Nagi and Ikuto; across from Ikuto Kukai in between me and Kairi, with yaya at my side of course. We talked about music and clothes for awhile and after we were done eating we sat back down to talk some more. I felt a tugging on my sleeve.

"ne Ne Amu-Chii" yaya said trying to get my attention.

"what is it yaya?" I asked while finishing my soda. She dug through her bag and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"you should do it" she said as I read the paper to myself.

**Singing contest**

**Singing contest today at the central park at 3:00pm**

**All ages can enter**

**Must be an original song**

**Talent scouts will be judging and looking for their next star**

**Grand prize is a record deal with Easter and an album debut of the winning song**

"I don't know…" I said still thinking it over.

"c'mon Amu you sing great you should do it!" Utau pleaded.

"hmmm maybe" I said thinking back to last time I sung in front of a crowd. It was summer and mum and that thing had just died in a car accident. I sang at their funeral. Well, I sung for mum's funeral at least.

"please Hoshina-san" Kukai asked. I choked on my soda.

"Hoshina?" I repeated in disbelief after coughing the soda out of my lungs.

"well yeah you are Utau's sister" Ikuto said.

"half-sister" Kairi corrected looking up from his book.

"yeah Amu-Chii and Utau-Chii are only related by their mother" yaya said.

"then what is your last name?" Rima asked.

"hin- miffs motif" yaya said my hand muffling her mouth I glared at her.

"yaya I don't like people to know too much so please refrain from telling people my personal information." I snapped. She nodded and I removed my hand from her mouth.

"it's just your last name it isn't that personal I mean you already know all of our last names so why can't we know yours?" Ikuto asked. I glared at him as hard as I could then stood up and walked away.

Ikuto's point of view

It was just a question. Yaya and Utau sighed as they watched Amu walk away.

"what?" I asked.

"Amu is always like that" Utau sighed.

"what do you mean?" Rima asked.

"Amu-Chii is very secretive about her past and has a hard time opening up to people." yaya said sadly.

"yeah me and yaya are the only ones she's ever really opened up to and she hasn't told us much. Until a few years ago I didn't even know she was my half-sister much less why she kept it so secret from me." Utau explained.

"but she told us the first day we met you guys that she was your half-sister." I said remembering the past two days.

"no she didn't I'm the one who told you. If it weren't for me you guys probably wouldn't even know her name yet." Utau said shaking her head.

"do you know why Amu-San is like this?" asked Kukai.

"no. but I wish I did." yaya said.

"hmmm"

"what is it Kairi?" Nagi asked. Kairi pointed in some direction. We all looked in the direction he was pointing to see none other than the pain in the ass himself.

"tadase!" yaya yelled. He turned and headed in our direction.

"there you are yaya I've been- wait what are you doing talking to these people?" he asked gesturing to us. I fought to hold back a growl.

"don't you recognize Utau-Chii?" the girl asked.

"what? Hoshina-san is that you?" he asked looking at Utau.

"well duh you baka who else would it be?" Utau asked leaning back in her chair.

"wait how do you guys know each other?" Rima asked.

"well it seems that since Hoshina-san and Yuiki-san are old friends then she is bound to know Hatori-san." Kairi said not looking up from his book. We all looked at him bewildered. He sighed.

"Hatori-san is Yuiki-san's cousin." he said rolling his eyes.

"oh!" Kukai exclaimed. We all nodded.

"but Hoshina-san what are you doing hanging out with these people?" Tadase asked.

"they are my roommates and I don't care what you say they are not losers" she snapped.

"wait if they are your roommates then you are one of the new girls" he said realizing the most obvious point in the matter. Utau slapped her palm to her forehead at her 'friend's' stupidity.

"wait if you are one of the new girls then that means the one who yelled at me was…" he stopped.

"was Amu-Chii!" yaya finished.

"A-Amu-Chan?" he stammered. Then he blushed a thousand shades of red.

"W-Where is she?" he asked.

"I dunno she took off after Ikuto said something stupid." Utau said simply. He glared at me. I glared back at him.

"you idiot what did you do to Amu-Chan?" he said almost jumping over to tackle me.

"I didn't do anything to her!" I exclaimed standing up and glaring at him harder.

"stop fighting you two!" Utau said. He took a deep breath and stepped back. I sat back down and crossed my arms. After about five minutes of an awkward silence. Rima stood up.

"well as fun as this is I think we should look for Amu" she said sarcastically.

"yeah lets go" Nagi said.

"but where do we look?" yaya asked.

"well, if I know Amu she would be this way" Utau said heading in a random direction. Everyone got up and followed her, and to my dismay that included Tadase.

We followed Utau for about ten minutes down to a deserted area of the mall. I didn't expect to see anyone and then we heard cheering coming from a certain part of the hall where a fighting range was. We followed Utau through the crowd and into the shop.

"where are we Hoshina-san?" Tadase asked as if it wasn't obvious that we were at a fighting range. She walked up to the counter where the clerk was standing taking bets for the next fight.

"whoa ho five hundred for the challenger? You must be a real risk taker or dying to get rid of some money!" the clerk said after Utau set some money on the counter.

"not really I guess I just feel lucky today" she said smirking.

"you seem so sure of yourself, but be warned no one has defeated the great Shoji" the clerk exclaimed.

"I dunno there's a first time for everything right?" Utau asked while sporting a cocky grin. She walked off and we followed her.

"Utau are you crazy? Shoji is the best fighter of our generation!" Kukai exclaimed. Utau shrugged and walked over to where a girl with pink hair was standing.

"hey Amu" Utau said. Amu turned and nodded. Then turned back to watch the end of the last fight.

"you need to blow some steam don't you sis?" Utau said wrapping her arms around Amu's shoulders and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"yeah I do" Amu said angrily through clenched teeth. Just then the fight was over and they were calling for a challenger.

"then do it" Utau said while pushing Amu forward a bit. Amu nodded and went to the center of the crowd.

"I'll fight you" Amu said stepping into the range. Everybody started laughing.

"you can't fight your just a girl!" shoji said laughing.

"yeah and your just a puffed up self absorbent sexist bastard who's too afraid to fight a girl" Amu responded. Everyone stopped laughing. Shoji stiffened up then smirked while examining her body. I swear it took all I had not to go over there and kick his sorry ass.

"how about we make a deal if I win you go on a date with me." he said. This bastards gonna die! Amu smirked.

"and if I win you have to admit to the everyone that you lost to a girl and give up the title of champion." she added.

"you seem so confident" shoji stated.

"hell, call me an optimistic." Amu replied. They began to fight. The battle consisted of running, dodging, kicking, lunging, and a few quick jabs to the back. After only two minutes one was standing over the other in victory. Everyone's mouth dropped except Utau's. she just walked over and grabbed the stack of money. I couldn't believe it…

_Amu won_

**Aiden: sorry it's so late but I had to move then get my internet set up and upload.**

**Ikuto: well you could've been quicker you know**

**Aiden: Amu will you please?**

**Amu: of course. *whispers something in Ikuto's ear***

**Ikuto: AIDEN DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! PLEASE R&R SO THAT AIDEN CAN TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEEEAAASE!**

**Aiden: ha ha *starts typing* you'll see why Ikuto wants the next chappie so bad if I get ten reviews for this chapter.**


	9. postconcert confessions

**Aiden: hey guys! I'm back and better than ever**

**Ikuto: you seem chipper…**

**Aiden: yup because I got some awesome reviews!**

**Ikuto: I'm just happy for this chapter because-**

**Aiden: shut up don't tell them what's going to happen!**

**Amu: *reading chapter* well I'm definitely not happy with this one…**

**Ikuto: C'mon, Amu you know you like it…**

**Amu: *blushes* sh-shut up!**

**Aiden & Ikuto: *laughing***

**Amu: Aiden! You're supposed to be on my side! *pouts* well if you guys are going to be like that then I'm leaving! *leaves***

**Ikuto: *clears throat* may I?**

**Aiden: Yeah sure, go get your strawberry…**

**Ikuto: thanks *runs after Amu***

**Aiden: crazy lovebirds… anyway I don't own Shugo Chara! Now… let the show begin!**

Amu's point of view

Hmm… that was fun.

"WH-what but- how- I- you-" the guy stammered. I pulled my foot back from his neck and turned around to see everyone gaping at me. I sighed and walked over to Utau who was smirking and shoving money into her wallet. I leaned up against the wall next to her.

"Mmm! How come every time I get to have fun you're the one who actually benefits from it?" I whined. Her smirk grew and we walked over to the rest of the group, which to my surprise included a certain blonde pain in the ass obnoxious freak.

"Wow Amu-Chii that was amazing!" Yaya exclaimed as we walked towards the front of the mall.

"Yes most impressive Amu-San" Kairi said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I nodded. "I am a super star with a big, big house and a-" "hello?'" Yaya said answering her phone. Ha she still has the same ring tone I downloaded for her. "Okay…" Yaya whined. She hung up and turned to Tadase. I can't believe he doesn't recognize me. But then again I've changed a lot since _then._

"C'mon tada-Chan we gotta go" Yaya sighed. Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kukai, and I all snickered at his nickname. Tadase nodded and they left.

"Finally!" Kukai exclaimed. Utau hit him on the back of his head. "Ow! I meant Hatori not Yuiki-san!" he said rubbing his head. Utau shrugged. Kukai glanced at his watch as he brought his arm down to the side.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" he yelled as he looked at his watch again. Late for what?

"Late for what?" Utau asked.

"My soccer game! I'm the team captain and they can't start without me!" Kukai exclaimed. Utau face brightened.

"Can I come? I love soccer!" she said clapping her hands together. Everyone looked at her curiously except for me.

"You do?" Kukai asked. I started laughing.

"Asking Utau if she likes soccer is like asking a fish if it likes water, she can't live without it; in fact she used to be head cheerleader in middle school." I said. Kukai grinned like the Cheshire cat from that movie Alice in wonderland.

"Sure you can come let's go!" Kukai said grabbing her hand and running out to the parking lot.

"I guess I should drive them." Nagi sighed. "You want to come guys?" Rima sighed and nodded.

"Sure" Kairi said looking up from the book he bought from Barnes and nobles **(don't own)**

"Kay how about you two?" Nagi asked me and Ikuto.

"Nah I'm good" Ikuto said. Nagi looked at me. I smirked and shook my head.

"Nope 'cause if Kukai and Utau end up alone I don't want to walk in on something I don't want to see." I said. Nagi smirked and scoffed.

"Me neither but that's why I'm not sticking around. You guys sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright then let's go Riri, Kairi. They nodded and then they walked out to the parking lot.

"Poor Kukai…" I said shaking my head. Ikuto looked at me curiously. I sighed. And started walking toward the street.

"Where are you going?" Ikuto asked following behind me.

"Is it really any of your business?" I asked.

"No but I'm curious" he said flatly. I kept walking. He sighed and continued to follow me. I stopped and he bumped into me. I sighed and turned around.

"Why are you following me?" I asked annoyed.

"Because I have nothing better to do"

"Well find something!" I snapped. He smirked.

"Why? Are you going somewhere you shouldn't?" he teased.

"Yeah" I sighed running my fingers through my hair. His smirk got bigger. "It's nothing like that you pervert!" I yelled. He chuckled.

"Sure, sure, what ever you say…" he teased. I glared at him as hard as I could. He chuckled. I growled at him then turned around and kept walking.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Ikuto asked.

"I dunno." I lied while shrugging and continuing to walk.

"What do you mean 'I dunno' you don't just know how to fight like that you have to train" he said running up to my side and grabbing my arm to stop me. I sighed. "Just tell me it's not like I'm asking you to jump off a bridge or some thing."

"I know…" I said quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"I SAID I KNOW!" I screamed ripping my arm out of his grasp. "I KNOW IT'S SIMPLE! I KNOW IT'S JUST A QUESITON! I KNOW! I know…" I said. Starring him in the face.

"Then why won't you tell me?" he asked. I looked down at my feet.

"Because… I don't know if I can trust you yet…"

"What why?"

"I know I should trust people more than I do but… so many people have… hurt me in the past… I… can't…" I said tears glossing over my eyes. No! Don't cry! Don't be weak! I mentally slapped myself. Ikuto tapped my shoulder I looked up at him. I never noticed how blue his eyes are…

"Hey let's go"

"Where?" I asked. He put his finger to his lips. And grabbed my hand. We walked for about fifteen minutes until I started to recognize the area.

"The park?" I asked. "Yup" he said flatly. We reached the middle of the park where a stage had been set up. Oh yeah the concert. Wait the concert. I stopped and Ikuto turned around to see what was wrong.

"Hell no!" I said.

"Aw c'mon!"

"Why do you want me to sing?"

"Cause you seem angry and I want to cheer you up so it's either this or I let you kick my ass, sooooo I chose this. Much better for me" he said smirking. He wants to cheer me up? Hmm maybe I can trust him… maybe.

"No way in hell"

"But we're not in hell we're on earth" he teased.

"I said no! I'm not going to sing!" I exclaimed. I glared at him as hard as I could. You know what? He smirked. **HE SMIRKED!**

"Please…" he pouted. Damn puppy eyes.

"Fine" I sighed. He smirked again and we walked over to the registration table next to the stage. There was a green haired girl sitting behind the desk and she handed me a clip board with a paper on it. That is until she saw Ikuto. She sat up strait and arced her back to make her breast look bigger then she smiled at him. I scoffed then chuckled a little. And handed her the clipboard.

"Have fun with HER buddy." I said smirking and patting Ikuto's chest before walking over to the audience. Ikuto walked over to me and looked at me like I was crazy or something. I smirked and folded my arms over my chest and leaned my stance to the right. Ikuto leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"For your information she's not my type." he whispered.

"Then what is your type?" I asked curiously looking at him.

"Interested are we?" he teased smirking at me. Me? Interested? Hell no! Well… maybe.

"Fuck no" I said flatly. He chuckled and looked up to the stage where some girls were finishing their song.

"Amu? Is that you?" I heard a velvety masculine voice ask. I turned and saw a tall teenage boy with disheveled brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a deep red shirt and black pants. A long black trench coat covered most of his attire and a silver cross dangled from his neck his skater boy shoes left dents in the grass as he walked up to me. **(Pic on profile)**

"Josh?" I asked. He smiled and signaled to some one in the crowd. A boy with white hair and dark blue eyes hidden by thin frames walked over to us. He was wearing a white button up shirt and the ends of his black pants ruffled over his dress shoes. He had a black tie and a watch on his right wrist for accessories. **(Pic on profile)**

"What is it josh?" he asked. Josh motioned to me and the white haired guy's eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT IT'S AMU!" he exclaimed straitening his glasses.

"Hey yui haven't seen you in a while" I said smiling. He smiled then looked at Ikuto weirdly.

"Oh! Um… josh, yui, this is Ikuto one of dorm mates from school. Ikuto this is josh and yuimisaro but we call him yui, they're old friends of mine." I explained. "pleasure to meet you Ikuto" Yui said holding his hand out, Ikuto shook it. "yo" josh said cheerfully. "so what are you doing here Amu?" josh asked.

"Ikuto wanted to 'cheer me up' so he brought me here" I said waving my hand to the stage. Josh's face dropped.

"ha I remember when it was my job to cheer you up…" he said sadly.

"yeah I do too but you know I don't remember when it was you're job to go sleeping around with other girls." I replied angrily. Ikuto's eyes widened and her looked at me skeptically. I looked at him with a I'll-tell-you-later look. His expression softened and he looked back at josh who was looking down at the ground. "you know…" he started "I was only-"

"look josh," I cut him off. "if I've heard it once, I've heard it a thousand times; and honestly I don't want to hear it again. I'm over you and your sorry-ass excuses and apologies so just leave me my sanity and save your breath, believe me you'll get better use of it with whatever two-bit whore you're with now. In my opinion you can go fuck yourself, or better yet let her do it for you!" I said then grabbed Ikuto by his arm and walked to another part of the audience. I stopped and let go of his arm.

"wow" he said looking at me.

"believe me if I would have said everything on my mind he would need therapy." I said putting my hand to my forehead. Ikuto chuckled. I smirked at him and stretched my arms above me. "but I do feel better now. Thanks for bringing me here Ikuto."

"no big deal" he said shrugging

"AMU HINAMORI" the announcer called.

"my turn" I said putting my arms down. I walked over to the stage and grabbed the microphone. **(play according to you by orianthi for better effect)**

**According to you**

**I'm stupid,**

**I'm useless,**

**I can't do anything right.**

**According to you**

**I'm difficult,**

**hard to please,**

**forever changing my mind.**

**I'm a mess in a dress,**

**can't show up on time,**

**even if it would save my life.**

**According to you. According to you.**

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful,**

**incredible,**

**he can't get me out of his head.**

**According to him**

**I'm funny,**

**Irresistible,**

**everything he ever wanted.**

**Everything is opposite,**

**I don't feel like stopping it,**

**so baby tell me what I got to lose.**

**He's into me for everything I'm not,**

**according to you.**

**According to you**

**I'm boring,**

**I'm moody,**

**you can't take me any place.**

**According to you**

**I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.**

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span;**

**you're the boy who puts up with that.**

**According to you. According to you.**

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful,**

**incredible,**

**he can't get me out of his head.**

**According to him**

**I'm funny,**

**Irresistible,**

**everything he ever wanted.**

**Everything is opposite,**

**I don't feel like stopping it,**

**so baby tell me what I got to lose.**

**He's into me for everything I'm not,**

**according to you.**

**I need to feel appreciated,**

**like I'm not hated. oh... no...**

**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**

**It's too bad you're making me decide.**

**According to me**

**you're stupid,**

**you're useless,**

**you can't do anything right.**

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful,**

**incredible,**

**he can't get me out of his head.**

**According to him**

**I'm funny,**

**Irresistible,**

**everything he ever wanted.**

**Everything is opposite,**

**I don't feel like stopping it,**

**baby tell me what I got to lose.**

**He's into me for everything I'm not,**

**according to you. (you, you)**

**According to you. (you, you)**

**According to you**

**I'm stupid,**

**I'm useless,**

**I can't do anything right.**

As soon as the music ended I walked off stage, but instead of walking over to Ikuto I walked over to the fountain on the other side of the park where no one could see me. I sat on the bench and put my elbows on my knees and my head in my palms. Ikuto came and sat next to me. I lifted my head up and looked at the trees in front of us.

"you know" I started. "it happens all the time, I find I guy I like and he ends up breaking my heart into a thousand pieces." Ikuto looked at me with worried eyes.

"c'mon it can't be that bad" he said. Obviously he was trying to cheer me up. But he was wrong.

"it is that bad I swear god wants me to end up alone or something." I said tears blurring my vision. "a few years ago I swore that If another guy broke my heart I would give up trying, and that's why I don't date anymore; I want to save the pain for someone who deserves my tears." then I started to cry for the first time in a long time. Ikuto wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his lap. I buried my head in his chest and cried, and cried. Sixteen years worth of tears coming out, pain, sadness, anger, fear, all of it replaced with the smell of musk, the sight of Ikuto's sapphire orbs, and the feeling of his arm around me. Then I did something I thought I would never do again. My arms wrapped around his neck and his around my torso. Our chests pressed up against each other. Our faces inches away. we closed our eyes. Our lips crashed together.

For once I didn't care. I was crying. So what? I was in the arms of a boy again. Who cares? The kiss broke for some much needed air. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. "I love you Amu." he said running his long fingers through my hair.

"I love you too"

**Aiden: so cute!**

**Amu: why did you make me kiss him?**

**Ikuto: c'mon you know you liked it**

**Amu: *blushes* s-so what if I did?**

**Ikuto: *whispers something to Amu***

**Amu and Ikuto: *leaves***

**Utau: where did they go?**

**Aiden: probably somewhere to make out…**

**Utau: you want to go take pics?**

**Aiden: *pulls out phone* lets go!**

**Rima: *sighs* R&R! wait for me!**


	10. life isn't as bad as I thought

**Aiden: yo peeps! Ikuto is still locked in a closet from the tenth chapter of my other story 'Humpty Dumpty' so I'll just get this over with. I. don't. own. Shugo. Chara.**

Amu's point of view

Seconds

Minutes

Hours

Days

Weeks

Months

Years

Out of all these standard measurements of time no one could tell how long we were there like that. I was sitting in Ikuto's lap, his arms wrapped around me. I breathed in his scent, and let it fill my senses.

Love

I love

I love you

"I love you Amu"

Those words wouldn't leave my head. He said them so honestly. I've heard thousands of guys say them, but somehow when he said them they were different. I guess this is what true love feels like.

Trust

I trust you

I love you

"I love you too"

I replied with the words that burnt my tongue every time I said them. No matter what they would always come back to haunt me later in life. Never again. I love this one, this man, this boy, this entity, this heart that pounds against my ear. I love you Ikuto Tskuyomi. I always will.

We finally, though reluctantly, left the park and headed back to the dorm. When we got back we were in for a HUGE surprise.

I turned the door knob and pushed the door open, only to see Utau and Kukai on the couch lip locking, spit swapping, groping, and grunting.

"I'm sorry are we interrupting anything?" I asked sweetly, once Utau noticed us walk in and finally manage to push Kukai off of her.

"n-no" she stammered. I sighed and walked over to the kitchen and put down the food Ikuto and I bought at the super market on our way home. I found Kairi in there on the phone with his girlfriend. I motioned for him to hang up and join us in the living room.

"where's rima?" I asked walking back into the living room.

"upstairs with Nagi" Kairi said pointing to the stairs.

"should I knock?" I asked him, c'mon people I may not be innocent but I don't want to see that!

"you might want to" Ikuto said smirking. I sighed and walked over to the staircase.

"rima! Nagi! Get some clothes on and get your asses down here!" I yelled, then after about ten minutes we were all in the living room.

"okay" I sighed, "I need to tell you guys something" I said looking down at my knees. Ikuto put his hand on my back to give me courage to say what I wanted to say. I looked at him, then over to the others, then back at my knees. I sighed and put my hands on the back of my neck I un-tied my chocker to show my tattoo, everyone except Utau, rima, and Ikuto gasped.

"what is that?" nagi asked.

"Amu's tattoo, she got it a few years ago" Utau explained.

"um no Utau I didn't" I said looking down at the floor. She looked at me curiously. I sighed. God give me the courage to tell her. I sighed again.

"Utau, I haven't been completely honest with you." I said, this time looking her directly in the eye.

"wh-what do you mean?" she stammered. I sighed one again. I took her hands in mine.

I let it out

All of it

Her father, what he did to me, the lies, the truth, the pain, all of it. After I finished I looked at her eyes. Pain, fear, sorrow. She lunged herself at me and hugged me for dear life.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" she cried into my shirt.

"shhhh Utau it's not your fault" I said trying to calm her down.

"YES IT IS! IT'S MY FAULT! ALL THOSE TIMES I DRAGGED YOU TO HIS GRAVE! ALL THE TIMES I WOULD PRAISE HIM INFRONT OF MY FRIENDS! IT'S MY FAULT!" I hugged her so tightly I thought she would break in two!

"Amu…" Ikuto said quietly, that's when I started to cry. Everyone joined in the hug, even Kairi! Once everyone was calmed down, nagi got up and made some tea for everyone. I took a sip from my cup and looked over at Utau, who was looking into her cup with sad eyes. I reached out and put my hand on her knee.

"hey you okay?" I asked. I was relived to see her look up at me with happy eyes, and a smile gracing her features.

"yeah I'm fine, I just didn't realize that my father could be that way." she said sadly. I put down my cup and hugged her again. Not a back breaking hug but a friendly sister hug. Everyone joined in for one last group hug. We all laughed when the weight of the group sent us down to the floor.

This is how I want it to be, surrounded by friends and relatives, the ones I love.

I guess life isn't as bad as I thought.

**Aiden: sorry last chappie. I was going to just discontinue it but I didn't think that would be fair to readers, so I decided to end it here. I know it sucks but it's my first one! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
